


Starships (Glitch)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Helmstrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: The lights in the helmsblock were flashing blue and red and a siren screamed throughout the ship.





	Starships (Glitch)

All of the monitors were flashing, from the ones in the command center to the leisure blocks. The hull burned bright as the _Battleship Condescension_ blasted through space at a speed that it was never built to withstand. 

_w4rniing 2y2t3m2 criitiic4l. m4xiimum sp33d r34ch3d. hull br34ch iimiin3nt. w4rniing 2y2t3m2 criitiic4l._   


The hallways were crowded with the corpses of the crew, the lowest blooded having died an hour before. The overhead lights flickered, casting strange shadows across the faces of the dead. Several rooms were unlit, glass from the shattered light fixtures strewn across their floors.There were a handful of admirals still clinging to life, their eyes dripping blood and ichor even as they pushed the ship beyond its limits in a desperate race against time. They weren't going to make it.

In some areas the artificial gravity had failed, causing the corpses to rise and float about. They left smears across the ship’s walls and floors.

Her Imperious Condescension surveyed the scene with an impassive face. She stood calm and serene in the center of the chaos that the vast glub had wrought, already aware that the planet was going to be just as devoid of life as her ship. There was nothing she could do to change that fact. All of her machinations had not been enough.

_w4rn. iing 2y2t3m2 2y2t3m2. 2y2y2y2. w4rniing criitiic4l. pl3423 re32p0nd._   


Her heels clicked on the tile floor, her feet tracking a trail of rainbow footprints behind her. If her crew had still been alive they would not have said that she was running, but they were all dead or dying and she was running.

They were minutes away from hitting atmosphere and her helmsman was dying, again. She had spent the last hour rushing between the helmsblock and the control center, trying both to ensure _his_ survival and supervise the running of her ship.

The lights in the helmsblock were flashing blue and red and a siren screamed throughout the ship. The smell of burnt skin permeated the air. The thinner strands of biowire that had once worked themselves throughout his body had been fried by the energy output they were channeling, and has dropped to the floor in a heap. The thicker strands were still intact, but barely functioning.

She reached for him, the power growing in her hands, but she could tell that it was already too late.

The blood tracked down his cheeks, a smile on his lips. 

_01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101_   


The Helmsman closed his eyes as the _Battleship Condescension_ fell from the sky.


End file.
